Generally, when several cameras are installed in a vehicle, Ethernet cameras which have relatively simple interfaces are used and a plurality of Ethernet cameras is connected to an electronic control unit (ECU) through an Ethernet switch.
In this case, the ECU is connected to an upper link of the Ethernet switch to control the camera or receive image data from the camera while communicating with a plurality of cameras which is connected to a lower link of the Ethernet switch.
However, the camera for a vehicle of the related art has a drawback in that transmission of an image of the camera needs to be interrupted during a switching process which confirms a location of the camera or delay for stabilization occurs in every circuit when power is switched to determine the location of the camera. Further, similarly to the Ethernet network described above, when various application systems which are connected to one network share the same camera image resource, location information of the camera may not be shared.